tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bu-Ling Huang
This is Pudding Fong from anyone's universe. Pudding Fong Pudding Fong is a totally acrobatic, hyper, and excitable girl who loves to make money! She has the genes of the Golden Lion Tamarin which a type of monkey and she also has her own pet monkey! Her weapon is the Pudding Ring and her attack is Pudding Ring Inferno. Fanfics Amyrose1515's Fanfics In Rose's fanfics, Pudding is a little less annoying than she was on the manga. She is also very careless and still loves to perform and bangs gongs in Graces ears. Sprinkle the Hedgehog's Fanfics In Sprinkle the Hedgehog's fanfics, Pudding is 12 years old. She is best friends the main character, Vanilla Aisukuri-mu. They both are the same age and have the same hyperactive, excitable, powerful, happy personality. They both work at Café Mew Mew. Even though their animals are quite opposite, seeing as how Vanilla is an Iceland Arctic Fox and Pudding is a Golden Lion Tamarin (Monkey). They promised each other to be "Best friends forever and ever!" How cute! They are reffered to as "The Mew Mew Duo" and have a combined move called "Arctic Blaze". Platinum Mew Mew! Pudding debuts in Sūpāmonkīpudingu no tame no kyokudo no kōfun rubī, ! when Rubī finds her in a forest near Tokyo. Pudding worries about her new friend as she gets too excited about her. When the woman Emerarudo gave a decease, Tōrasu, attacks, she and Rubī team up to defeat her and restore the cure. Pudding, realizing Rubī is a fellow Mew Mew, joins the team temporarily. She then appears several times in the series, helping out the Platinum Mew Mews when they need it. Her age was changed to be the same as Rubī, and the same age as her Mew Mew Power counterpart. She seems to have a crush on Tart, as shown in Eirian to taruto ga teikei shi, shika shi, purin no taruto shitagau! Kanojo ga kare o aishite imasu ka?. Mew Mew Power Crossover In Kaf2cute's Mew Mew Crossover story, Pudding helps Brianna and Cherry with there Mew Mew transformations and there missions, as the 3rd member of Team Bakumews. She still helps out in the mew Mew caf'e along with her new Team and even helps them with there school prom. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power - '''Kikki Benjamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -''' Paddy Wong (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Paddy) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -' Bu-Ling Huang (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Bu-Ling) *'Dong Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Bou-Ling Wong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Bou-Ling) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Puring Huang (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Puring) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Purin Fon (Her Mew name is called Mew Purin instead of Mew Pudding) *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Kikki Benjamin *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Pudim (Pudding) Fong (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Pudim) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Purin Fong Gallery 2c4c68530824c0_full.jpg|Pudding 1dff2a8a770210_full.jpg|Pudding again. Mew Mew Pudding.jpg|Pudding is so energetic! derp.png|Café Pudding. Pudding Anxious.jpg|Pudding seems pretty determined about something! Pudding and Tart.jpg|Pudding and Tart Pudding 2.jpg Pudding 3.jpg Pudding.jpg Tart and Pudding.jpg|Pudding and Tart are meant to be! Pudding Ring Inferno.jpg|Pudding Ring Inferno 1282332439_8814_full.jpeg|Pudding in apron 1282332501_8288_full.jpeg 627px-Kikki monkey.png|Pudding with a Golden Lion Tamarin MewPudding-4.jpg|LOL 0.jpg Tmm240.png|Annoyed(?) Pudding pudding fong.JPG|Pudding Fong card Heicha_and_Pudding.jpg|Pudding and her little sister PuddingKiki.jpg|Pudding/Kiki 824_mewmew_06.jpg|Pudding and Lettuce Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Girls with Monkey genes Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Good people Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Members of the Platinum Mew Mews Category:Yellow Mews